Bonds of Fate
by overth3moon
Summary: With an unexpected injury, new bonds are formed within the Fellowship. Frodo continues towards Mordor with Legolas as his companion while Aragorn, Gimli, and Sam scramble to rescue the captured Merry & Pippin. Will the Fellowship still succeed?
1. Bravest Heart

Hello everyone! My name is Meredith

This my first story here, but I have been reading LOTR stories here since 2005. The only thing I ask of you is to please please please comment. I will most definitely respond. And just to let you all know, since the summaries have to be short I had to leave out a crucial component of the AU I have created. I have given Legolas a certain supernatural gift, per say. I hope you don't find this too obnoxious. Let me know! Thanks!

This is going to be a long story, hopefully, so I really want you all to enjoy it and please let me know of any suggestions you might have. Constructive criticism is always welcome! If I don't receive any comments I might just continue to write for my own pleasure and stop posting, so please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: All the usual stuff, Tolkien owns my soul, I own nothing. Give some credit to Jackson and his team as well for forming the physical appearances of the characters.

ENJOY! Bonds of Fate

* * *

"The bravest heart must often pause, and gaze, --  
The firm resolve to seek the chosen end  
Of manhood's judgment, cautious and mature, --  
Each of these viewless bonds bind friend to friend  
With strength no selfish purpose can secure…  
The friendship... which shall endure"  
--Aubrey de Vere

Frodo looked across the flowing river to the shore on the far bank. Fear and sorrow shone in his wide eyes, mirroring the deep river blue flowing in front of him. Behind him, unnoticed, watched Legolas, perched high above in the tree's boughs.

Perturbed at the still stance of the ring-bearer, the fair-haired elf held his position, unsure of his or Frodo's next move. His sharp ears discerned a menace approaching from behind them as well as residing on the far shore, yet he was uncertain of which danger would prove greater. Anxiety marred his fair features as he considered his options. He gathered from the young hobbit's prior countenance that he felt his quest needed to be accomplished alone, and that he was set on continuing without the fellowship, but everything that was surging in Legolas screamed against letting the poor hobbit traverse the dangers ahead unprotected and vulnerable. Nay, he was not meant to go it completely alone, Legolas determined.

But was he meant to accompany the ring-bearer? A nagging sense of doubt rose in his mind. He hadn't even been certain that he was the right elf to join the fellowship, to have the honor and trust placed on him. Yet if there was no other option, he would need to be Frodo's companion, despite the intentions of fate. Or maybe, this was fate? An elf left motherless and titled prince of the largest remaining Elven kingdom on Middle Earth assuming the guardianship of the ring bearer, an unassuming orphan hobbit, pursuing the most crucial quest of the third age—two non-humans working to preserve the Middle Earth for further generations of men.

The elf's mind turned to Sam; he had passed the stumbling hobbit about a league back, hidden behind Aragorn and Gimli. The gardener had been doing his best to bring down any stray Uruk kai. Where Sam now, this appointed partner and guardian of the ring-bearer? Without a doubt he was looking for his beloved master. His senses reached out to the hobbit.

Suddenly Legolas felt as if a dagger was ripping through his heart and white-hot heat exploded within his chest. The blistering pain brought Legolas to his knees, clutching at his chest and moaning despite himself. The elf tumbled roughly to the ground.

The statuesque hobbit on the bank swiveled around in alarm, seeking out the intruder. Instead, he spied a golden head and a lithe body cloaked in the garb of Lothlorien lying sprawled out on the ground.

"Legolas!" the hobbit shouted as he ran back to his friend.

Legolas grunted as he attempted to rise to his knees. The pain did not falter.

"I am sorry Frodo, I did not intend to alarm you. Please, do not tarry, leave me..." Legolas continued through gritted teeth, "you must go!" he demanded sternly.

The hobbit's mouth hung open, taken aback by the elf's command. "Legolas, I don't understand, why are you telling me to leave you? Are you hurt, do you need care?"

"Nay, Frodo I am fine, but the agents of the enemy are quick on our heels, you must fly now!"

"Legolas I will not leave you here alone. Just because I am the ring-bearer does not mean I can abandon my friends to death or worse. No, my friend, you are coming with me!" The hobbit's eyes gleamed with determination.

The elf opened his mouth to protest when once again a searing pain assailed him, this time originating in his abdomen. The elf unconsciously coiled in on himself and ground his teeth in pain.

The small hobbit, now more determined than ever, grabbed the elf's arm tightly and begun to pull the elf up and forward. The elf, weak and thoughtless, assented and worked his way to his feet, leaning heavily on the hobbit's small frame.

Slowly the pair reached the shore and the small waiting paddleboat, half floating on the bank of the Anduin River. Legolas still gripped his midsection as Frodo labored to help his friend into the boat's front. With Legolas settled, though impaired, Frodo knew he had a tough pass ahead of him as he judged the distance to the far shore. Grabbing the oars, the hobbit threw his small weight into the front of the boat and pushed off the sand.

Surprisingly, the pain-ridden elf grabbed an oar out of Frodo's hand and started to slowly disentangle his limbs, plunging the paddle through the icy water. The elf may have been overwhelmed by agony in his torso, but his mind still was obstinately determined to serve and protect the ring-bearer, and this determination had only strengthened during his time spent with the courageous and gentle hobbit.

"Legolas stop, you are hurt! Let me!"

"No, Frodo, this is my duty, and I am not hurt."

"Yes, you are! You are practically doubled over in pain!" Frodo yelled in disbelief at the elf's dense remark. He knew Legolas had a perchance for ignoring his own wounds, but he didn't think the elf was so oblivious to dismiss his pain now.

"Frodo, you do not understand..." the elf's words were barely escaping between gasps and grimaces of agony. "This pain...is not...my own!"

This threw the poor hobbit. "What in Middle Earth are you going on about? You are clearly in agony! Did you hit you head on one of the those beloved tree branches of yours when you fell down?

This evoked a strained smile from the elven prince.

"Nay, Frodo. There is something I haven't told you...about me." The elf lifted his eyes from the river's surface to gaze into the wide eyes of his companion.

The hobbit simply stared perplexed, the wrinkles about his eyes and nose accented.

"Frodo, I am an empath, it is a gift that naturally developed over time and that I inherited from my grandmother. My mother was able to pick up on others thoughts at times; I am able to feel what others feel. Especially if the feeling is particularly intense."

The hobbit leaned back as he heard this sudden revelation, unsure whether to be shocked or understanding.

"Well," Frodo said heavily, "that explains a lot."

The elf's head snapped up to once to again meet his companion's eyes.

"Mani?" (What?)

"Well I was just saying that this gift of yours certainly explains alot." The hobbit placed extra emphasis on the last word and then paused to glance ahead to the far shore of the Nen Hithoel.

"You see, whenever I felt especially scared, upset, or even pained, I would feel eyes upon my back, and when I turned I would spy you staring at me. At first this was quite unnerving, but then as I grew to know you, your concern and acknowledgment, as I viewed in these stares, was actually a great source of comfort. Whenever I felt lonely, and then saw your sympathetic eyes upon me, my spirit was greatly lifted. You don't know how much you've helped me in these past months. I always thought that you were just more perceptive than the others, being an immortal elf and all, but now it is all clear."

The elf was shocked by his friend's confession. He didn't know the hobbit had been aware of his watchful gaze on him. Prior, he had always seen his gift as a curse; it was a burden that plagued him, and made others uncomfortable around him. To hear that his ability had helped ease the pain of this overburdened creature moved him.

Tears flooded the prince's eyes as he saw the gratitude in the Hobbit's wide eyes.

"AAAH! Ai, Elbereth!" The fair-haired elf's face contorted to the extreme and the agony that laced throughout the prince's body almost loosed his tight grip on the oar. Frodo, reacting immediately, grabbed the oar, and then gripped tight the shoulders of his friend.

"Legolas! Talk to me! What is it?" He paused a few seconds before questioning, "Who?" he asked pointedly.

Tears rolled down Legolas' porcelain skin as he lifted his head to look at the insistent hobbit.

"Frodo, its...Sam!" The melodic voice had lost all its sweetness as the words were painfully whispered between gasps.

The small figure fell back from his ailing friend and landed hard on his behind, precariously rocking the small boat.

"Sam?!" Fear was etched painfully in the ring-bearer's face. Legolas gasped once more.

"Frodo, please, relax! I can not take both of you right now." The crystal blue-grey eyes of the elf darkened in torment.

"Oh, Valar, I'm so sorry, mellon nin. Please though, tell me, I must know. What is wrong with Sam?"

"Do not be so alarmed Frodo, as an empath I can feel what others feel, but I am also an elf. As a race, the elves are extremely sensitive to emotion and I know from all my experience with Est..Aragorn, that I feel a heightened sense of a mortal's feelings."

The hobbit's expression eased, but alarm was still clear in his screwed features. "Are you sure? I mean, Sam is injured though, right? How bad is it?" Is there anyone with him? Is he still in danger?

"Please, Frodo, I would appreciate it if you stopped overwhelming me here..."

"I'm sorry... Legolas, but I need to know!"

The elf dropped his gaze. His features seemed to tense further and his shoulders hunched. This was the most venerable and expressive the elf had ever appeared in front of the hobbit. The hobbit, always perceptive, prepared him self.

"Frodo...Sam was shot with two arrows. I felt two more slightly less intense jolts just now. I can only assume that was someone, hopefully Aragorn, removing the arrows. If I am right, that is good news, Frodo, Aragorn is a gifted healer, taught and tutored by the greatest healer in Middle Earth, Lord Elrond. I can not even count how many times those two have brought me back from the brink of death."

The hobbits shoulders released their tension slightly.

"But there is one more thing...Frodo, the pain...it is quite strange...like burning." Legolas took a deep breathe before locking gazes with Frodo. The severe tint of the elf's eyes frightened the hobbit more than he thought possible with one glance.

"Legolas, what is it?" Frodo asked with a sinking sense of dread.

"I am afraid, Frodo, that Sam has been poisoned."

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE COMMENT! I WILL RESPOND!**


	2. Path We Walked Began

_"But where THE PATH WE WALKED BEGAN  
To slant the fifth autumnal slope,  
As we descended following Hope,  
There sat the Shadow feared of man"  
--Alfred Tennyson_

Frodo was paralyzed. He hadn't moved a muscle since Legolas had told him of Sam's unfortunate condition. The elf didn't know how to handle this, and he didn't think he had the capacity to reach out to ascertain Frodo's emotions. He was drained and still in pain, and as was Sam, he gathered. How could he comfort the hobbit with that knowledge? He remained silent and continued to paddle. He had just a few more strokes until they reached the shore. He decided it was best to let Frodo break the silence when he felt ready. Now, he thought, looking forward, he needed to prepare himself. As soon as they reached the shore, they would be trailed and hunted by the hordes of Saruman's Uruk-kai, as well as the beasts of Mordor. He was now Frodo's guide and sole protector, and that was not a duty he could take lightly. He couldn't, one misstep or lapse in judgment and death was certain. Death for all. The Dark Lord would make all of Middle Earth his dominion and tens of thousands of innocent people, women and children included, would be brutally tortured, raped, slaughtered, and enslaved.

The territories of his remaining people would be overthrown and his people mutilated into creatures that were repelling and unnatural. He thought of his people, his father, his brothers and sister. His heart ached with the thoughts of his family. He missed them terribly. He had been separated from them before, and for longer expanses of time, but at the prospect of the danger ahead and possibly never seeing them again...and with the onus of Middle Earth's fate in the hands of himself and that of a small, unassuming, courageous young hobbit, he couldn't help but feel the gravity of his situation. This was the moment of fate, intervening and placing him as a vanguard of history and at the forefront of the future. He did not know what the future would bring, but he knew he would have to ready himself. He would have to be at his strongest and sharpest. There was no margin for error. Still a young elf by elven standards, Legolas felt wildly ill prepared for this current journey, but looking over at the little being in front of him in the small boat, the small hunched shoulders bearing so great a responsibility it was almost incomprehensible, he felt a great flood of respect and humility. He was nearly four millennia old, while Frodo barely had more than a half of a century of life experience. Legolas knew, as a prince, and with so many years of experience, he would have to place behind him any inkling of self-doubt. He would need to be Frodo's rock, loyal confidant, trusted advisor, and consummate protector. This was his purpose. This was his mission.

Dusk was falling as Legolas emerged out of his reflections and their boat touched ashore. He wanted to suspend waking the now sleeping hobbit as long as possible.

Legolas eased the boat upon the sand and gathered the minimal belongings that they had managed to carry with them. After this, he deemed it prudent to set up camp and find food for the emotionally and physically drained ring-bearer. After finding a sufficient cave not too far from their landing, Legolas softly treaded over to the comatose hobbit.

He lowered down to his knees in front of his companion and looked him over. His curly black hair was disheveled and held several dead leaves. His starkly pale skin contrasted deeply with the black shadows under the hobbits large eyes, eyes that were hidden by lids yet seemed nonetheless in frantic motion, obviously seeing frightening images in a dreamscape. Frodo was having a nightmare, no doubt caused by the ring hovering over the hobbit's beating heart. Breath was being released unevenly from the hobbit's nostrils. His small frame was shaking, shivering from the chill that had overtaken the day's sunlight and had been especially present on the surface of the river. Legolas thought it better to allow the hobbit to sleep and try to transfer him to their impromptu shelter as discreetly as possible. The little one was so tired, so worn and cold. Gently, Legolas hoisted the dangerously thin hobbit over his shoulder and lightly treaded the terrain leading to the shelter. The hobbit was still deeply asleep. Finally reaching the shelter, Legolas carefully laid down his charge on the previously prepared bedroll. He couldn't attest for it's comfort, but it was better than sleeping upright in a floating boat. With the care of a father, Legolas draped and secured their only blanket over the tiny frame and sat beside his friend. Softly, he placed his hand upon the curly head and fingered the soft dark curls, brushing them off the hobbit's crown. So much pressure on one so innocent and good. So much evil hunting him and preparing torturous ways to punish him. Tears alighted the elf's bright eyes and errantly dropped on the forehead of the sleeping Frodo.

This awoke the hobbit.

"Legolas? What...What happened, where are we?" Frodo was confused, urgently trying regain consciousness.

"Shhh, Sh, little one, you are safe. We have landed on the shore and I have prepared for us a shelter. We will stay as long as you need be to regain your strength. I thought you might appreciate a cave more than a tree branch, as you know is my preference"

The hobbit relaxed and gained cognizance enough to question his friend.

"Legolas, how are you feeling?" This was not a light inquiry, dread laced the soft voice of the questioning Frodo.

"Honestly, better. The burning has eased and now I just feel a slight chill. I believe there is hope yet for our brave Samwise."

"Thank you, Legolas. I am sorry for harassing you earlier."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I would endure that and more for this quest…and my friends. You have all grown quite dear to me. More so than I could have ever imagined. I hope you pardon my accompaniment on the journey ahead. I know you wished to proceed alone..." the hobbit was silent, his eyes resting on the hard ground.

"I fear our companions have been waylaid and led towards a path divergent from ours. They will not cross paths with us to 'till the very end." The elf changed the subject.

"We are alone, Legolas?" Frodo asked gravely after several long minutes of deep silence.

"Yes, quite, and let us hope it stays that way. I believe we have had quite enough excitement for a lifetime, even an elven one. And there is much toil ahead, a break would be encouraging, so--"

--"Legolas?" Frodo interrupted.

"I am glad you are here. In fact, I may have had the intention to continue on my own, but I did not wish it. I'm afraid I may have forced you to come instead of allowing you to choose. I'm sorry, Legolas. You do not have to continue with me if you don't want to. I know you have obligations as a prince to your people. Or if you would like to return to Aragorn, I know you two are close."

"As brothers. But Frodo, he does not need me as you do. I'm afraid you are not going to lose me just yet. I pledged my self to you and this quest, ring bearer. I intend to see it through…and I intend to make sure you live to see your home again, Frodo."

"Amin naa tualle, my young friend," the elf added quietly.

"Do you have any lingering effects because of your condition? Do you require rest? I could stand watch for the remainder of the night."

"Nay, that will not be necessary, I am fully recovered, thankfully."

"By all means, Quel esta. We have a long and treacherous journey in front of us. You need more rest than I and I would feel more secure with my senses on alert. The enemy is in our midst."

Frodo shivered at this last statement, unconsciously reaching for the golden band around his neck.

"Uuma dela, tonight you are safe. Lay back, I will watch over you till morning. Then we will confront the task in our charge. For now, may you dream of peace and the stars and your beloved Shire which you will one day see again.

The small hobbit smiled drowsily and then shuddered as sleep easily overtook him once again.

Legolas sighed gravely, murmuring into the crisp air: "Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar, mellon nin."

(I will follow you to death and beyond, my friend") –roughly trans


	3. Backward

BACKWARD, turn backward, O Time, in your flight,

Make me a child again just for to-night!

Mother, come back from the echoless shore,

Take me again to your heart as of yore;

Kiss from my forehead the furrows of care,

Smooth the few silver threads out of my hair;

Over my slumbers your loving watch keep; —

Rock me to sleep, mother,—rock me to sleep!

The lightening violently ripped the peaceful hobbit out of his reverie. He catapulted out from under his blanket and jumped up wildly, unseeing. Legolas jolted and was instantly at the hobbit's side. Frodo heard his approach and latched on to the elf, the force of his grasp throwing Legolas against the cave wall.

"Leave me! You cannot have It, I will not give It to you, It is mine! MY precious!!"

Frodo's eyes were wild with madness.

d

Legolas was quite surprised by the strength of his small companion, who was at the moment holding him against the wall, frantically gripping the elf's throat.

"Frodo, Tampa! Awaken, mellon nin!" The elf realized that Frodo was still trapped by his night visions.

"Please Frodo, it is I, Legolas…I do not want It! I neither covet nor admire what you have in your possession. That thing holds no power for or over me. Only evil. Hear me, Frodo, come back to the light." The elf slowed his speech as Frodo's awareness began to increase.

Slowly, recognition and shame entered the expression of the ring-bearer. He blinked dumbly.

"Legolas? What...why am I holding you in a choke hold?"

The elf chuckled at this awkward position.

"That is no matter, mellon nin, you were simply confused. Now, if you would kindly release me I could prepare a breakfast for us and then we could pack and be on our way. We have much ground to cover." The elf was exceedingly calm for the position he was currently in.

The hobbit backed away slowly and headed over towards his pack.

For a short amount of time, Frodo and Legolas went about their morning routines, now slightly lengthier due to their missing companions. Silence filled the cave while a breakfast of lembas and salted meat simmered in a small pot over a weak flame. The pair checked their provisions thrice, heavily aware that they were lacking some crucial supplies and that their food supply was terribly spare. Still, not much could be done and the twosome finally sat beside the fire as they nibbled on their bare breakfast.

Frodo was the first to disturb the silence.

"Are you really a prince, Legolas?"

Legolas glanced up from his plate, slightly taken aback.

"Unfortunately so, the youngest son of three, my sister Amallae is slightly older than Baelen, my eldest brother."

"Do you miss them?"

"Greatly." Frodo spied the guilt and regret that entered his companion's visage.

"What bothers you?"

Legolas contemplated for a moment.

"The manner of my departure was not one of my finer moments. I left in a cloud of shame and fled without alerting either my king or my siblings, not even Amallae. I can only imagine how angry they were and still are with me. They call me the stubborn royal elfling in the palace. A trait inherited directly from my father, I've come to realize."

"What of your other siblings? What are they like?"

"Baelen, my eldest brother, is easily the most proper and amicable. Not a bad word is said of him throughout the kingdom. Self-assured and confident, a befitting heir—I swear he is more parent to myself and my siblings then my father."

I am closest with Calien though, he is the next son after Baelen, and only several centuries older than myself. We make the least royal pair in all of elvendom, or so we're told. Inattentive, light-hearted, peaceful…as youngsters we would scheme from dawn to dusk.

"They tell me that I am most reminding of my mother. I've heard stories of her, diffusing my father's quick temper with a glance, admonishing children with a fiery glare, befriending and working with the house staff and often taken to wandering off palace grounds—an adventurous spirit. She was extremely attuned to nature and to the natures of others; I take after her in this aspect especially. She was beautiful I am told, the portraits are said to not do her justice, but they are breathtaking. I was not living to fully judge for myself her disposition and beauty. Calien was though. He is still terribly affected by her death. Regardless, he is truly the most affable of us all. Never has a day passed when he has not made me laugh, or brightened the palace with his smile. I do not believe the Kingdom could have moved on after my mother's death if it hadn't of been for his unconquerable spirit."

"If you don't mind, Legolas, how did she pass?"

Suddenly Legolas was hit with an intense flash, opening his eyes to a failiar setting, but the scene was unfamiliar.

_The palace was a flurry of excitement and panic. The Royal Queen Amaranth was in the throes of labor, delivering to the King his third son. If Baelen wa the gift to the Kingdom, Calien to the spirit, Legolas would be the gift of nature, the son most strongly tied to this land, and to its fate. _

_Servants flew to and fro, entering the birthing room with more and more fresh towels and supplies and exiting with decidedly more panic then when they entered._

_Something was wrong. _

_Ama, my love, you must stay strong."_

_The king gently caressed his wife's damp head with a cloth as the midwives tended to her condition. Her soft golden hair flowed gently over her shoulders. Her upper body was completely covered with a deep green drape. Sheen glistened off her luminous ivory skin. Tears of pain and expectant joy fell in droplets to cheeks as she grimaced in pain. _

_Legolas walked as an intruder on the scene he had imagined countless times. The scene of his birth—ironically, he felt oddly out of place. _

_"Mother," he gasped quietly. _

_The woman covered in deep green was just as he had imagined her. Her face was breathtaking, constituted of kind, noble features. He eyes were a deep violet framed by chocolate lashes and brows. Her light hair was the color of caramel that featured dark and light golden hues wherever the sunrays struck. Light streamed in from the pane glass window in the easter wall. The sun was setting. Her light, starkly pale skin gleamed with sweat and tears. _

_"Has he come yet, Thranduil? How is he, husband? Is our son healthy?"_

_"Not yet my sweet, just a few more hours, be strong my love."_

Legolas gasped as he urged himself lcoser to his mother and was abruptly thrown back, blinking reality back into focus.

"Legolas?! Where are you, my friend?"

"Frodo?" Deep, enormous blue eyes came into focus as his eyes cleared.

"Oh, Legolas, what happened? You were completely lost in yourself for several minutes."

Legolas cleared his throat. "I had a vision, Frodo..." his eyes grew wide.

"I saw the last day of my mother's life. I saw the early hours of my birth."

"Oh Legolas, I am sorry, I didn't know my friend."

"Do not, what is past is past, let us continue." The elf closed the subject.

The hobbit was insistant.

"Were you confused, Legolas, growing up without a mother?"

"Why do you ask, Frodo?" The elf questioned, a knowing gleam in his eyes.

"My parents died when I was young also. I was just wondering."

"I was always confused. My uncle only made matters worse."

"What do you mean?

"There are still some in the kingdom who are ruled by the fact that my mother died to bring me into this world when they see me. They see death. My uncle Kieran still resents my very existence."

"That's terrible!"

"Yes, well, my father long ago had him banished when he learnt of the harm Kieran pleased to inflict on my as a child. No one else of the family blames me, though I tend to feel that guilt every so often."

"I'm sorry, mellon nin."

Legolas said nothing, smiling slightly.

"We are approaching Emyn Muil, Frodo, let us rest before we venture on to the harsh rocks."


End file.
